Christmas is For Family
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: As the team separates for the holidays, they realize that family is more than the genes you share. Not slash, friendship fic only. Written for Yetanothercriminalmindsfanat ic for the CMSecretSanta on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas is for Family

"Are you ready?"

Aaron looked up from the file he had been reading and smiled at the woman in the doorway. "I just need to sign this and I am done."

"Good. I can't wait to get to your place and see what you and Jack have done to instill the Christmas spirit," Beth teased. She entered the room and perched on a chair across from his desk.

Aaron scribbled his name with a flourish and closed the folder. "You are in for a treat," he promised. "Speaking of Jack, I thought you were picking him up first and then coming here."

"I did. He wanted to see Uncle David."

"Ah," Aaron smiled knowingly. He stood and began packing his briefcase. "His partner in crime."

"I've heard stories," Beth smiled. "Speaking of Dave, what is he doing for the holiday?"

Aaron shrugged. "He hasn't said."

"Did you invite him for dinner?"

"I did. He declined."

Aaron moved around the desk and helped her to her feet then placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas."

Beth smiled and kissed him back. "The best one yet."

"I'm ready," he announced unnecessarily. "Let's get Jack before they hatch a plan to raid Toys-R-Us or something."

They both laughed as they exited the office and walked the short distance to the elder profiler's office. They peeked into the open doorway and smiled. Jack was sitting on Dave's lap and both of them were hunched over as they colored something on the desk.

"Are you boys almost done?" Aaron asked.

Two heads popped up simultaneously.

"Hi Daddy," Jack smiled. "Uncle Dave is helping me color."

"I see that," Aaron nodded solemnly.

"Alright, Champ," Dave announced as he picked up the crayons and placed them in a box. "Let's clean this up so you can get home in time for Christmas."

"Yeah," Jack cheered.

When the crayons and paper were picked up and put away the four of them made their way to the bullpen. Dave had grabbed his jacket and bag on the way out and closed his door.

"UGH! I gotta get out of here," JJ wailed.

"What's the rush, Sugarplum?" Penelope asked as she teetered into the room on a pair of blinking red high heels.

"Will, Henry and I have to hit the road by 5 o'clock or we won't make it to his parents in time," JJ explained as she scrambled to straighten her desk.

"Wait, you're driving to New Orleans? Tonight?" Derek asked.

JJ nodded and forced a smile. "We promised Will's parents we would be there when we couldn't make it for Thanksgiving."

"Why don't you fly?" Alex asked.

"We didn't know that we could go for sure until three days ago," JJ continued. "By then, there were no flights available."

"Speaking of flights," Penelope broke in. "Chocolate Drop and Candy Cane, we need to get going ourselves."

"Where are you going?" JJ inquired.

"Vegas," Reid piped in.

"Chicago," Derek smiled.

"Chicago," Penelope echoed.

"Ooh," Alex and JJ cooed in unison.

"What about you Alex?" Penelope asked.

"Staying home this year," she smiled. "My husband came home yesterday."

"Well, you all have fun travelling in the snow," Dave spoke up.

"Are you staying home, Dave?" Spencer asked.

Dave shrugged. "I have plans."

"What, a bottle of Scotch?" Aaron snickered.

"A warm fire?" Alex smiled.

"A pile of Tony Bennett records?" Penelope questioned.

"And a cigar to top it off," Derek laughed.

Dave grinned. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Sounds lonely," Spencer murmured. Everyone turned to look at the young profiler. "You can come to Vegas with me."

"Or Chicago," Derek and Penelope chimed.

Dave held up his hands to stop the onslaught. "I appreciate the offers. I have an open invitation to dinner…" He sent a glance to Aaron. "I have plans. They are my plans and if they should change, that would be my decision."

"And with that," Aaron broke in. "Let's all get out of here before something spoils our plans."

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The airport was crowded as expected. Derek carried both his and Penelope's bags following her through the throngs of people. Behind him, Spencer carried his own bag ducking and dodging people as he attempted to keep up.

"It's too bad we couldn't have taken the jet," Spencer proclaimed loudly.

Derek chuckled. "Come on, Pretty Boy, this is half the fun of Christmas. Peace on Earth, Goodwill to men and all that."

Spencer huffed. "Seriously? If you think this is half the fun of Christmas you need some lessons about the Christmas spirit."

"Are you going to teach me?" Derek grinned over his shoulder.

"You can count on it," Spencer promised. "Just as soon as we get back from our holidays."

"Less yapping and more foot flapping," Penelope scolded. "We need to hurry to the gate."

"It's a good thing we can surpass the security checkpoint," Derek muttered as he took in the extremely long line of people waiting to get through security and to their planes.

JJ settled into the passenger seat and stifled a yawn. She smiled as Will reached over and patted her knee.

"We got everything, Ma Chere?"

She nodded. "And a whole bunch of stuff we probably won't need. Are you sure you don't want me to drive first?"

"I'm good," he nodded as he pulled the vehicle out of the driveway and headed down the rain slickened road. "I napped with Henry this afternoon. Why don't you lean back and close your eyes? I'll wake you in a few hours."

"I'm not going to argue with that," she agreed as she maneuvered her seat to a more comfortable position. "There are snacks and juice in the cooler, if Henry needs something."

"I've got this, mon amour. Relax."

"Yes dear," she replied playfully as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Alex opened the door from the garage to the kitchen and stopped as she took in the sight before her. Her husband, wearing a red apron and matching Santa hat was singing Christmas carols and dancing by himself as he tended the many pots on the stove.

"Looks like someone is having a merry Christmas," she snickered.

He stopped singing and dancing to look at her. A slow smile spread across his face as he wiggled his hips at her then spun around to reveal he was only wearing a pair of red, silk boxers under that apron.

Alex giggled as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Blake."

"Merry Christmas Baby," he replied.

Aaron parked the car in the garage and turned off the engine.

"You two wait here while I go and turn the lights on," he ordered. "Jack, you make sure she doesn't try to peek before we're ready."

"I will Daddy," Jack said with glee as he stood on his seat and wrapped his hands around Beth's head covering her cheeks and not her eyes.

Aaron rushed out of the car and into the house.

"I'm very excited," Beth whispered to Jack.

"You're not peeking are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm not," she smiled. "I promise."

Aaron returned shortly and opened Beth and Jack's doors. "Okay, we're ready."

"Cover her eyes Daddy," Jack suggested as he clambered out of the back of the car.

"I got them covered," Aaron assured his son. Aaron stood behind Beth and loosely covered her eyes. She grabbed his forearms and allowed him to lead her outside. They crossed the street together and stepped up on the curb.

"Are you ready Jack?" Aaron asked excitedly.

"Yep. Are you ready Daddy?"

"I'm ready," Aaron replied. He leaned close to Beth and whispered in her ear. "What about you, Beautiful, are you ready?"

She shivered and nodded. "You would not believe how ready I am."

"Okay then. Here we go." Aaron lowered his hands.

Beth opened her eyes and gasped at the display in front of her. The house, fence and trees were covered in lights. Wreaths hung in the windows and on the doors. But the thing that made her catch her breath was the banner on the roof that was lit with spotlights. It read: Merry Christmas Beth!

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She dabbed at the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Does she like it Daddy?" Jack whispered loudly.

Aaron looked at Beth for a moment then smiled down at his son. "Yeah, Jack. I think she likes it very much."

David Rossi pulled to the side of the road and parked the car. He exited the warm exterior wrapping his coat tighter around his torso as a stiff breeze ruffled his hair. He popped the trunk open, reached inside and picked up the three wreaths. He closed the trunk and gingerly made his way across the soggy grass.

"Merry Christmas Haley," he said quietly as he placed the first wreath at the base of her grave stone. He spoke to her for several minutes before saying goodbye and moving deeper into the cemetery.

He walked through the trees and over a knoll to a clearing where he stopped at a pair grave stones. He knelt in the wet grass and settled the two wreaths carefully.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline," he whispered. "Merry Christmas, James."

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas is For Family

Part 3

Derek finished stowing the carry on bags in the bin and settled into the seat next to Penelope. "You ready, Babygirl?"

Penelope was lost in the view outside the small airplane window. Derek leaned closer so he could see what she was looking at. He frowned when all he saw were the workers preparing the plane for takeoff. He pressed a kiss to her temple startling the brightly dressed woman.

"You're not worried about the weather are you?" Derek asked.

She shook her head as she turned to look at him. "We've been in worse than this." She stated as she gestured towards the window. Small flakes of snow splashed on the glass and instantly melted.

"Then what's got you all distracted?" he asked with a lazy drawl. He sprawled in his seat as he squinted at her. "You thinking of another man?"

She chuckled and wrapped herself around his arm. "You know you're the only man I think of…except I was thinking of another man."

"What?!" he replied in mock upset. "Who are you thinking about?"

"David."

"What about him?" Derek asked sounded mildly irritated.

Penelope sat up and looked at him. "He's all alone. And it's Christmas!"

"Honey, he is a grown man who chose to be alone," Derek pointed out. "It's Rossi, he'll be alright."

She smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow," he cried as he rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I hate it when you guys say that," she scolded. "Just because he's _Rossi_, doesn't mean he's alright. It just means he's a stubborn Italian."

He held up his hands in surrender. "What do you want me to do? We're about to fly to Chicago."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the loudspeaker crackled. "Please take your seats we about to pull out of the terminal."

Penelope scooted back in her seat and buckled in as did Derek. "I know we can't do anything," she murmured. "Doesn't make me stop worrying."

Derek grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I know Babygirl, that's why I love you."

Dave pulled his black sedan into the bright garage and shut off the engine. Climbing out of the vehicle he grabbed his briefcase and the bag of Chinese take-out he had picked up on the way home. He walked out of the garage and tapped the code to close the door. The snow began falling at a faster rate, some melted on the cold asphalt and some began to pile up. He entered the cold, dark house and flipped on the lights.

Aaron sat on the couch and slipped his arm over Beth's shoulder and pulled her close. Jack lay on the floor intently watching the television.

"Good idea," Aaron murmured. "Letting him open a present early. Do I get to open a present early as well?"

She fought to hold back a smile. "I don't know; have you been good this year?"

He nibbled at her ear. "I've been very, very good."

"Well," she pretended to think. "If Jack goes to bed on time I suppose you can open one present early."

They shared a kiss then turned back to the television.

"We can't forget to set the alarm," she reminded him. "I need to get up early and put the turkey in the oven."

"I already turned it on," he said casually.

She looked at him. "That sure of yourself, are you?"

He smirked. "I was hoping that you couldn't resist me."

"I am a weak, weak woman," she said solemnly. "Now watch the movie."

The snow was falling at a faster rate as JJ now navigated the vehicle over the slick roads. The light was long gone from the sky and civilization was far behind them. She slowed the car down for a curve then released the gas as she felt the rear of the vehicle begin to slide farther to the right than was necessary. She attempted to correct the slid when she realized she no longer had control.

"Will!" she shouted in panic as the vehicle careened towards the side of the road.

"What…" Will replied drowsily just as the car impacted something large and solid. The car rocked briefly then settled at an odd angle.

"What the hell just happened?" Will whispered.

JJ gasped in a deep breath and slowly released her death grip from the steering wheel. "I must have hit an ice patch."

"Mommy?" Henry piped in from the back seat.

Will and JJ both twisted around in their seats.

"I'm right here baby," JJ stated calmly.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Will asked as he reached back and laid his hand on Henry's knee.

Henry nodded. "Are we at Grandma's?"

"No, not yet. We had to stop for a minute," Will replied with a small smile. "Daddy's going to step outside for a minute. Why don't you go back to sleep."

Will turned to JJ. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm going to make sure the car is okay."

"Be careful," she warned. "It's slick out there."

He grabbed the flashlight from the glovebox and opened the door then peered out the door before stepping out of the car. JJ shivered as the cold air rushed inside. She turned around to make sure Henry was covered with his blanket then turned back in her seat. A few moments later the door opened again and Will climbed back inside.

"Well, we're not driving anywhere," he announced.

"What happened? Are we in a ditch?" JJ questioned.

He shook his head. "We hit what looks like a large rock. Sheered the wheel right off the axle."

"Damn," JJ whispered.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like the 81."

JJ sighed. "We got re-routed from the interstate. I think we're on the 220."

Will looked around again. "It's pretty desolate. Has there been much traffic?"

"Not for about an hour. Should we call someone?"

"I checked my phone when I was outside," Will explained. "I don't have reception."

"Great," JJ muttered. "Now what?"

"We wait."

JJ turned to look at him.

"We'll be fine," he said reassuringly. "We have food and water. There's enough gas that we can keep warm. I'll set out a flare. Hopefully someone will drive by, see the flare and stop to help."

"Hopefully they aren't a serial killer," she snorted.

"Well it's a good thing I am here with a big, bad FBI agent."

"You'd let me deal with the serial killer?"

"You are trained to do that," he pointed out.

She laughed. "Why did I marry you again?"

"Because I'm the pretty one," he teased as he opened the car door again. "Pop the trunk and I'll set out a flare."

JJ glared at him as he exited the vehicle. She popped the trunk as he closed the door then reached for her phone. The phone was fully charged but like Will's had no reception.

End part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The speakers crackled as the Captain made his plane-wide announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen we appreciate your patience in this manner and we apologize for the inconvenience. We know that you are trying to get to your destinations for the holidays however the weather seems to have other plans for us all. Welcome back to Washington D.C."

"Is your Mom going to be mad?" Penelope asked. Around them the other weary passengers stood and began the shuffle of finding their bags. The whine of the engines decreased to silence as the exit door popped open.

Derek sank into his seat and pulled out his phone. "Nah, she'll be disappointed. No use in getting mad at the weather."

"Too bad we couldn't have left yesterday," Penelope grumbled.

Derek smirked as he hit the dial button on his phone then held it to his ear. "Nothing we can do about it now. I wonder if Reid got through. Hi, Mom."

Penelope half listened to Derek's conversation as the other passengers slowly de-boarded the plane. She and Morgan always waited for the plane to clear before making their own departure. As the last of the passengers trickled out the hatch Morgan ended his phone call. They got up, grabbed their bags, said goodbye to the plane crew and strolled up the ramp.

"Welcome home!"

Spencer stood at the top of the ramp, satchel over his shoulder and suitcase at his feet.

"How long have you been waiting Pretty Boy?" Derek asked.

"Eighteen minutes and thirty seven seconds," he answered with his usual accuracy.

"Are we going to be able to drive home?" Penelope asked slightly panicked.

"The news station said the roads are still somewhat clear though the snow is piling up on the edges and caution should be taken," Reid answered without pause.

Morgan slung his arm over Penelope's shoulders. "You know I will get you home safe and sound Baby Girl."

"I'm more worried about JJ and Will," Penelope replied.

"As long as they stay on the main freeway they should be okay," Reid responded.

"See? They'll be okay. Both Will and JJ are cautious drivers," Derek said assuring her. "Now let's go home."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaron laid on his side snuggled into the warmth of Beth's back his arm wrapped around her waist. In the distance he could swear he heard a bell ringing. He listened for a moment and when he didn't hear anything else he allowed himself to drift back to sleep. The sudden slamming of a door against the wall and the pounding of feet racing down the hallway jerked him wide awake.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jack yelled and he ran past the bedroom. "Santa's here!"

In a split second Aaron realized he had heard the doorbell ringing. "Jack! Wait!" he yelled as he tumbled out of the bed grabbing his gun from the side table and racing out of the room. He hoped Jack had heard and heeded his words.

Jack stood at the top of the stairs bouncing excitedly. "It's Santa, Daddy. He rang the doorbell."

"Santa doesn't ring the doorbell Jack," Aaron stated someone calmly. Behind him Beth peered out the bedroom door.

"Jack, why don't you come wait with me while Daddy sees who is at the door," Beth suggested.

"Thanks a good idea," Aaron nodded as he stepped next to his son. "Go wait with Beth."

Jack lowered his head and his lip stuck out a bit. "What if it is Santa?"

"Then I will call for you," Aaron replied. The house phone began to ring. "Go on. I promise."

"Okay Daddy," Jack finally agreed. Aaron waited until the boy entered the room and the door was closed. He began his descent of the stairs as the phone stopped ringing and the recorder came on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

JJ startled awake and dazedly looked around the interior of the car. Will and Henry were asleep in the passenger seat. She looked at the dashboard clock: it was 2:30. The last car she had seen had been just after 1:00, it had slowed and for a moment she thought they would stop. She tried to get out and wave them down but they drove off as she opened the door.

The windows were now all covered with snow. She straightened in the seat and reached for the ignition as a tap-tap sounded on the side window. A small circle had been cleared and a pair of eyes peered through the glass.

"Will," JJ exclaimed as she reached over and shook her husband. "There's someone outside!"

"I'm awake. Open the door."

JJ grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The flash of blue and red lights lit up the interior.

"State police," a deep voice announced. "Is anyone hurt? We have EMS on the way."

"We're okay," JJ responded. "Just a little cold."

"What were you doing up here?" the officer asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Trying to avoid the accident on the highway," she explained as she pulled her Federal ID from her pocket. "Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. Thank you for checking on us."

The officer shone his flashlight on her ID for a moment. "You're welcome, Agent Jareau. We got a call from a concerned citizen who said they saw a wrecked vehicle but weren't sure about people inside."

Will and Henry came around the back of the car as an ambulance and fire truck pulled up.

"You folks go with the ambulance just for precaution," the officer suggested firmly. "We'll get a tow truck up here to get your car to a mechanic."

"Sounds good," Will stated before JJ could say anything.

"We should grab Henry's bag," JJ said. "Is that okay?"

The officer nodded and assisted her in retrieving the bag. The officer led them to the ambulance. JJ stared out the rear window as the ambulance pulled away. The snow was still falling and was piled deep around the car.

End part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"You have reached the Rossi residence. Please leave your name, number and the reason you called and we will get back to you as soon as possible," Rossi's voice boomed from the machine in the hallway. The loud beep that followed was the actual culprit that pulled Dave from his deep slumber.

He lowered the footrest of the recliner and peered at the clock as the voice at the other end of the phone began to talk.

"Hey Dave, its JJ. I'm sorry to call so early especially on Christmas. I left a message on your cell too. I know you said you had plans for the day but I was hoping you could help me out." Dave rose from the chair and made his way to the phone as JJ continued to speak. "We had an accident on the way to New Orleans and now we're at the hospi…"

Dave yanked the phone receiver from the cradle and pressed it to his ear. "Are you guys okay?" he asked breathlessly.

JJ took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "We're fine. A little shaken up but that's all."

"Where are you? What do you need?" he asked quickly.

"We're in Roanoke," JJ sighed. "What we need is a miracle. You don't know any mechanics here that might be willing to work today, do you?"

"I know a few people but none of them are mechanics. You need a car? The airport there has rental agencies."

"The storm has shut down the airport, the hotels are all full and the agencies are out of cars," her voice wobbled at the end. "I didn't know who to call other than you. I'm sorry. I just… I don't want Henry to spend Christmas in a hospital."

"I'll come get you," Dave said without pause.

"Oh no. No, Dave that isn't what I am asking."

"I don't care what you're asking," Dave said cutting her off. "I'm not offering either. I'm coming so you guys just try to get some rest. I'll be there in a few hours."

"David? Have you actually looked outside?" she asked amused.

"I was asleep JJ."

"The news channel says the whole Eastern seaboard is covered in snow," she told him. "They're asking people to stay at home and not drive anywhere today."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not people," he replied sassily.

JJ laughed. "You know Rossi…"

"I know," he stated. "You picked the right guy though. Now I'm going to make a pot of coffee for the road and get out of here."

"There's someone out there waiting for you, you know," she carried on.

"I'm done with that," he replied sadly. "I'm not wasting anyone else's time."

"She doesn't think you're a waste of time," JJ said softly.

Dave stopped. "Who?"

"See you soon," JJ smiled.

The line was dead for several seconds before Dave hung up the phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaron reached the door at the same time as the voice recorder finished its spiel and sounded the beep.

"Hey Hotch," Spencer's lilting voice drifted through the foyer. "If you can hear this would you please come to the door?"

Aaron lowered his guard and peered through the peephole to see three shivering bodies on his stoop. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Oh thank the lord," Penelope wailed. "It's beyond cold out here."

"What are you three doing here? I thought you were all flying out tonight," Aaron questioned.

"The storm turned us around and shut us down," Derek replied.

They all stepped into the house and Aaron closed the door.

"Jack! You stay right here!" Beth yelled from upstairs. The little boy's response was lost as a door closed firmly.

"Jack thought you guys were Santa Claus," Aaron explained.

"We apologize for waking you all up," Derek spoke up. "Yours was the closest safe place."

"We left the airport almost two hours ago," Spencer relayed. "The snow is really piling up out there."

"You haven't heard from JJ have you?" Penelope asked.

Aaron's response was cut off by the ringing phone. "Maybe that's her. Garcia, will you go tell Beth and Jack that you're here?"

"Sure," Penelope smiled. "The trek up the stairs will get my blood flowing."

"Do you mind if we heat some coffee?" Derek asked already moving to the kitchen.

"Help yourselves," Aaron replied as he grabbed the phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

David adjusted the volume on the radio as he navigated the black SUV down the deserted snow covered highway. The cup holder held a large, hot cup of fresh coffee and on the seat next to him was a cooler full of fruits, sandwiches and chips as well as a thermos full of coffee. He was ready for the long, arduous trip.

His phone, hanging from the hands free device on the dashboard rang. He reached up and pressed the send button. "Rossi."

"Dave."

"Aaron," Dave replied lowly. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Aaron chuckled. "My house has turned into Grand Central Station."

"What's going on?" Dave asked curious.

"Spencer, Penelope and Derek showed up at my door freezing to death…"

"I thought they were…"

Aaron cut him off. "They were, the storm derailed their plans."

"Well that sucks," Dave replied.

"Yeah," Aaron agreed. "But that's not the most unusual thing to happen tonight."

"Really?"

"I got a call from Mitch in the equipment room. He called to tell me that one of my agents had checked out an SUV and he wanted to make certain it was okay," Aaron explained.

Dave sighed. "And here I thought you just wanted to call and tell me about your day."

"What's going on?"

"JJ called me. They are stuck in a hospital in Roanoke."

"A hospital!? Are they okay?"

Dave chuckled this time. "They are but apparently their car isn't. There are no hotels or rental cars available, so…"

"Uncle Dave is driving to the rescue?" Aaron supplied.

"Something like that," Dave breathed.

"Do you want some company?" Aaron offered.

"I'm already forty miles outside of the area," Dave relayed. "I'm not coming back to get anyone."

"Okay," Aaron sighed. "Be careful. You guys should come here when you get back in town. The rest of the team is here minus Blake but a phone call can take care of that. We can have Christmas dinner together. Families should be together for Christmas."

Dave was silent for a moment. "Send someone to my house, in the spare bedroom there is a pile of wrapped presents. I was going to drop by later with yours…"

"You didn't have to do that," Aaron said softly.

"I know," Dave smiled. "There's something there for everyone so make sure whoever goes grabs everything."

"Okay," Aaron promised. "I'll go right after we rescue Derek's car."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"Be careful David."

End Part 5


End file.
